Geltar
Geltar are large, muscular, hermaphroditic, bipedal creatures covered in a thick, sturdy hide. They originate from the rocky and swamp-like planet of G'nak. They're known to be the most primal race in Kalsias, sticking to their animalistic sides, even after the Ascension. They're also known to be very apathetic as a whole, have limited cognitive abilities, and usually are loners. Aside from all that, however, they're by far the most durable and physically strong race in all of Kalsias, able to take quite a bit of punishment before falling. History Unlike most Kalsian races, the Geltar never tried particularly hard to advance their race as a whole. Their antisocial nature made such tasks even more difficult. They simply lived their lives, and one day they were met with the Ascension. Even after the event happened, they took their time getting out to space to meet the other races of Kalsias. The Geltar's apathetic nature lead about half of them to stay on their home planet, while others integrated into Kalsian society. Not much else happened with the Geltar until the year 2942, when word of a rogue Geltar going on a killing spree shook all of Kalsias. The Geltar used their immense strength to literally tear victims in two, and even partially (and even completely, once) consuming the corpses. The Geltar showed no signs of being aware of who they once were, and seemed to have just gone into a permanent state of rage. They were apprehended when they passed out from exhaustion, but immediately resumed their animalistic behavior upon waking up. The Geltar never recovered and eventually died in custody. Ever since that case, more cases of the same things happening to other Geltar have arose, starting off incredibly rare, but becoming more common as time went on. No one knows what causes the Geltar to enter this berserk state, nor why it suddenly started happening. It's suspected to be a genetic defect that sets off their primal side later in life, but nothing has been proven yet. Others have become a bit more wary of Geltar since this started, but most live out their lives without being affected at all and they're still a normal part of Kalsian society. Culture The Geltar are neither diplomatic nor warlike. They simply don't care about politics. They've never had any government or rulers, and most Geltar have very muted emotions. They're in one mood most of the time, and occasionally show slight signs of other moods. As such, they've never had any allies or enemies throughout their history. Geltar traditionally either wear little to no clothing, but seeing as this brings disgust in most other Kalsians, many of them do fully dress outside of their home planet. Geltar are actually an aromantic species- they form couples only to mate and wait out the pregnancy. After their child is born, the two parents battle. The victor gets to leave and live their life in freedom, while the loser has to raise the child until it's old enough to fend for itself. Typically Geltar offspring only need about eight years of parenting before they're old and strong enough to go and live on their own. Geltar are known to live out their lives in solitude, with friendships being rare. Occasionally, smaller and weaker Geltar do end up living in small groups to help one another survive. Being hermaphrodites, the Geltar have no concept or understanding of sexual differences or gender. As Geltar generally sound and look masculine by other races' standards, they're frequently referred to as "he"s, or "it"s. The Geltar don't really care either way. Though Geltar can possibly come off as soulless due to their emotional traits, they're still beings with needs for entertainment. Geltar tend to like sparring to relieve boredom, and it isn't at all uncommon to see them butt horns or wrestle. There have been "outliers" in the Geltar population throughout their history. Studies have shown that while smaller Geltar may be weaker, they generally have a higher intellectual capacity and can be more social than most other Geltar. Some have even tried to adapt more to the Kalsian lifestyle and break the mold for their species. Physiology Geltar are the most resilient and physically strong race in all of Kalsias- that's a fact that no one denies. Between their thick and rubbery hide and their incredibly muscular build, a Geltar is certainly a creature that no one wants to be in a fight with, unless of course they're another larger Geltar. In terms of height, they average out at about 12-15 feet tall. Any Geltar below 12 feet is generally considered a runt. Geltar are naturally armored. Their hide is about an inch thick and fairly tough, making it difficult to peirce. Their undersides are covered in protective plates that are slightly less thick than their hide, but harder. The weakest parts of a Geltar's body are its eyes, mouth, the parts of its head right behind the ears, the top of the neck, and the spaces between the plates on their front. Geltar also have thick, heavy horns on their heads, jutting teeth, and spikes lining various areas of their bodies. Most commonly, spikes are found on the elbows, the sides of their calves, the sides and backs of their tails, along their collar bones, and along the middles of their chests. Their hands have four fingers, each of which has sharp nails at the end. Their feet have four heavily armored "toes", three on the front, and one on the back at the heal. The undersides and centers of these toes contain muscle, but the tops are covered in thick keratin. Geltar often use their thick, spiked tails as weapons, alongside their horns and strong jaws. Geltar almost always have a mane of some sort along the tops and backs of their heads, as well as about halfway down their backs. Geltar will devour just about anything. They've even been known to consume rocks with a fair amount of ease, and even seem to slightly enjoy it. Geltar also don't have much of an issue cannibalizing a weaker Geltar if it's found dead. Geltar will eat flora occasionally too, but seem to have a preference for meat. Their blood is black, and thicker than that of other Kalsian races, having more of a gooey consistency than a liquidy one. Geltar possess three hearts that are needed to keep their bodies running. All Geltar are also hermaphrodites, and can reproduce with any other member of their race and be on either side of the child creation process. On top of that, they're also mesothermic and can easily adapt to both cold and hot climates.Category:Races